1 . Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to merchandise storage containers and, more particularly, to fold up merchandise storage containers having belly bands. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a fold up merchandise storage container that provides band retaining tabs at the corners of the container for retaining a belly band around the container during use of the container.
2 . Background Information
A popular addition to merchandise storage container is a belly band that wraps around the container. Although belly bands may be used with essentially any size or shaped container, a popular configuration combines a horizontally-disposed belly band with a merchandise storage container that is elongated in a vertical direction. One example of such a container is used to store and display protective phone cases. The companies that sell cell phone cases desire storage containers that attract attention to their products and differentiate their products from the competition. Some companies thus add belly bands around a central portion of the containers to help achieve these goals. Information may be presented on the front of the belly band. A belly band is usually not connected to the container body itself such that the band can slide up and down along the length of the container. The loose nature of the belly band is desirable. A problem with the use of a belly band is that the belly band can slip off the bottom of the containers as the container hang on a display or when customers handle the containers. The belly bands also can slip off the containers during transport. Those who wish to use belly bands with their products desire a way to retain the belly bands on the storage container while maintaining the character of the bands.